


Onward to our futures (dream smp x pokemon)

by Gamer_Vulpix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Vulpix/pseuds/Gamer_Vulpix
Summary: The age to own a pokemon had changed over the years. Now days you need to a special licence to go on pokemon Journeys. These can be acquired by doing  whole year of a pokemon trainer school from as early as ten years old. Clay and his sister, both new trainers move to the Dreaminia Region after there town in the Unova region was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. With the help of his partner pokemon Riolu and his sister and her pokemon Togepi, will he have the power to become champion?Along the way Clay will meet George, Proffesor Spruce's assistant and human and pokemon communicator and Nick, the fiery Gym leader in training with amazing cooking experience. it is also up to Clay to solve the problem with gym leaders disappearing with legendary and mythical pokemon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second dream team story but also my first Dream smp story. This has no relation to Sincerely yours which is a dreamnotfound or gream story. If you come for book 2 of that story... your in the wrong place. But do stay and read this one and if you like it read on. If not then pop some feedback anyway after reading the first part.

Schedule

At the moment as of 02/02/21 i am taking a week off somewhat. I'm still deciding on the schedule for this and the other story I'm working on. It will most likely be a Mon, Tue, Wed will.be the days I could upload this book on and Thur,Fri and Sat will be for the other story. Let me explain. If I write it on Monday and finish it on a Monday it will be uploaded on a Monday. That doesn't mean you won't get a second part on either Tuesday or Wednesday. My first focus for each week after the first upload is to get at least one part out a week so if two parts come out then don't assume you will always get two parts. You catch my drift. This is subject to change so if it does I will update you right away. If I'm ill, you will get updated. If I lose WiFi, you will get updated.

Past stories

At the moment of writing this two thousand two hundred and twenty+ people have read my first story. I am in utter shock by that many people potentially haveing read that and actually enjoying it. Yes the other story was aimed at the older age group rather than the younger age group due to its dark things but that's still cool. For me as a gay male seventeen year old with autism the support from that book was amazing. Now I ain't saying this books going to beat the other ones but I am putting two communities together into one. Now I ain't like them other wattpad writers that ask for a certain amount of views to continue on. I will happily do that for free. 

Comments, Questions and Ao3

All my stories will be on Ao3. I am still getting used to it but I am getting there. I also try my best to respond to comments on both. Ao3 is harder to respond to comments on as sometimes I get a email, sometimes I don't. Thankfully wattpad is different and actually gives notifications for comments. Once again I will try and respond to your comments if they be questions or they are nice comments or helpful feedback. I am now going to answer some questions you could come up with so if you think of any more leave a comment.

1\. What gave you inspiration for this book? 

My inspiration was the dreams or Georgenotfounds sub reddit and someone on twitter (i don't remember there @ so if someone knows who I mean do let me know and I'll add it in. Some people have drawn the dream team as pokemon or with pokemon. I then decided to see how many stories there were of the dream team as pokemon trainers. I couldn't find any let that be because I spelt it wrong or I can't use the search bar. So I could potentially be the first one.

2\. Will there be dreamnotfound or gream?

For this story I'm going to say no and yes. The pokemon anime isn't overall sexual and that's how I'm basing most of the character off as. If I wrote them as there actual dream smp characters then the main protagonist would be Tommy. Drista will be bullying him for most of the adventure. Tubbo would be ash ketchum brain power ( this ain't being rude to Tubbo he just does stupid things like Ash. George would be asleep and you can see where I'm going. So if i do put Dreamnotfound or Gream moments in, they won't be sexual and it will either be kiss on the cheek or a hug.

3\. Will Dream have like six legendary pokemon.

No, but him, George, his sister (who will be called April so I don't put Drista twenty million times) and sapnap will meet and befriend the swords of justice +keldio. Colbalion will go to Clay. Virizion will go to George. Terrakion will go to Sapnap (they seem like a perfect match) and of course Keldio will go to Dreams sister. 

4\. Will there be couple gym leaders and who will they be 

All gym leaders will be single battles. There will not be any double battle gym leaders. But if you wanted gym leaders to date we will have a couple (Skephalo) due to them having matching pokemon (eevees that evolve in umbereon and espeon). Even though I said that most people are fifteen there will be couples.

5\. In your other story Sapnap and Dreams sister were dating. Will that happen in this one?

Honestly I have no clue at the moment. They might not at the beginning but they might at the end.

6\. Will trainers from the anime and pokemon world make a appearance?

Yes. There is a reason for this that will be explained later on in the story (chapter 2 most likely). But if you want a hint think tournament ( more as in the pokemon world tournament from black 2, white 2)

That's all I could come up with so if you have any more questions then do let me know.


	2. Chapter 1 The legendary dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trainers journey begins from a young age. Ever since a accident involving a trainer from kano happened five years ago all the peagues decided to change the age to do the gym challenge. Now its Clays turn to take on the gym challenge with the help of his partner pokemon and his sister. Along the way he will make new friends and meet 9ld ones

"Now did you two pack lots of clothes" a women asked as a fifteen year old with his sister nodded staring at a computer screen. The boy had a blue creature slip through his legs followed by a smaller creature in what looked like a cracked shell. They both seemed to enjoy chasing each other around the room with the other creatures.

"Yes Mum, we even packed enough pokemon food for both Riolu and Togepi " The boy explained watching his mum nodded. She then accepted the answer before smiling at them both.

"Its been a while since we saw our best friend...make sure you are nice to her and her assistant. From the sounds of her call a week ago she seemed a bit in distress " There mum explained as the boys sister shoved him out of the way.

" you don't have to worry...while were here Clay was also thinking on taking on the gym challenge " His sister explained as Clay chuckled as Riolu and Togepi climbed onto his chest.

"You wanna do it too... what's the one rule your father had"

"You can't do the gym badge till your fifteen years old "

"And why is that April "

"Cause a trainer suffered a life changing accident and now every league has agreed to them rules " April explained with a sigh as Clay got back up with Togepi in his hands. He flashed his mum a smile before giving the Togepi to his sister.

"I'll make sure she only focuses on her pokemon studies " Clay explained as his mum gave a sigh of relief.

"Its a good thing you went and not your older brother... I have no clue who would take care of the league if he went " His mum explained as Clay nodded. His kind began to wander to his younger brother Henry. Even though he ran away from home a year ago, the achievement of becoming champion was what made the league change the age rule. They had implemented a legal age to go on a journey and a legal age to participate in gyms. 

"Though he is young,the elite four are helping him with the big discussions with other regions. It sorta serves as his punishment doesn't it "She explained as a intercom on the ship went off.

"All passengers wanting to see the Dreaminia gym leader talk show. Please get to the main room now with tickets ready " the male voice explained before the usual tone played. April then walked over to Riolu while Clay said goodbye.

"I wanna learn everything I can... so we will call you when we arrive at Proffesor Spruce's House " Clay explained as his mother nodded ending the call. Clay then logged out of the Pokemon computer for the next trainer to use before walking over to his sister who had finally calmed down his excited Riolu.

"Riolu" the blue pokemon cried before hopping onto Clays shoulder while April carried Togepi in her arms. They then left the cruises pokemon centre while hunting down the Main room.

"How can we be lost... we just have to follow the signs " April explained walking the other way while facing Clay. She wasn't looking where she was going before bumping into two boys with a rolled up rug.

"Hey you ok " Clay asked with a look of worry as April nodded accepting his hand up. Riolu then hopped off of Clays shoulder before helping Togepi up that was stuck turning from side to side, trying its hardest to get up. Clay then turned to the two boys that continued walking away.

"Hey, next time watch were your going and maybe apologise " Clay shouted as the two boys started running with a fox like pokemon shortly behind it. But what Clay saw in the corner of his eye shocked him. The rug moved slightly. It was almost like there was a person in it.

"Oh hey, maybe bumping into them wasn't such a bad idea " April explained pointing to a sign that said Main Hall to the left and Helicopter pad and Pokemon center to the right. Clay nodded still having a strange feeling as they walked down the hall unaware about the path there journey shall take.

-Main room-

The room was full for trainers and tourists that wanted to learn more about the Dreaminia region from a Gym leader from there. There were dog pokemon, cat pokemon, bird pokemon and many other kinds. Clay was in utter shock at the amount of pokemon each trainer had.

"Its like you don't have a pokemon of your own " April explained while Riolu joined in looking around the massive room. He however wasn't looking at the pokemon but the food that was off to the side. April and Togepi looked at each other with a soft laugh as the lights started dimming down.

"Give your warmest welcome to two year winners of the cutest poke couples and Gym leaders of Mystberry City and Darkhollow City. Darryl and Zak" the announcer explained as the lights turned back on and a boy in a diamond colour hoodie walked onto the stage followed by a dark pokemon.

"How is everyone? I hope Me and Darryl can answer everyone's questions while showing off our pokemon" The boy that Clay and April assumed was Zak asked before taking a seat on one of the two chairs on stage. The crowd went silent as they waited for Darryl to show up. But he never did. Clay could tell by Zaks face that something was seriously wrong.

"May I please have everyone's attention. The event is postponed till Darryl has been located. Officer Jenny and her crew will be going around so please cooperate when asked to " Zak explained before leaving the stage. The room was then full of whispears as people started leaving. A few children were even crying.

"We should offer our help as Champion and Elite four members of the unova league " Clay explained pulling out a trainer license that had Caitlin's name on it. Aprils eyes went into a state of shock knowing her brother was a thief. Her brother just had a huge grin on his face before shoving into Aprils hands. She then saw the other one but couldn't believe herself.

" I swear to god if you stole Henry's champion license, I will report you to officer Jenny for being a thief" April muttered shaking her head as her brother started looking through his bag with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on April, I know you want to help find him and I borrowed it from him " Clay explained showing a license in his hand before standing up. April sighed knowing there was no way out of it. She then picked up Togepi before nodding.

"I hope this doesn't back fire " April explained following Clay to the stage while he climbed over the rows of chairs. Riolu was trying his best, occasionally hopping over the chairs while also crawling under them. Togepi then jumped out of Aprils hands before running under the chairs after Riolu.

"It won't back fire. We are smart to not get caught. Now help me find Darryls room"

"Clay, I don't wanna be smart but he is celebrity. He will be in t-"

"Hey, what are you two doing here "A women shouted in her police uniform. Her name was Officer Jenny. She stood to the side with Gym leader Zak and a few other police officers.

"I am so sorry my brother and I just wa-"

"Wanted to help i understand but after what happened to that kid from pallet Town and his starter with those bird pokemon... why don't I get a few officers to walk you back to your room" Officer Jenny asked as April nodded while Clay stepped forward with a smile.

"Do you know who we are... we are Champion Harry of the Unova League and she is Ellie fou-"

"We hear that every time... you two go and get them " Officer Jenny 0rdered as two police officers wandered over to the two. Clays eyes then went wide in shock. The two police officers were the two boys carrying the rug. Now with a closer look he recognised the pokemon next to them as Zorua.

"Riolu duel elemental punches " Clay ordered as Riolu nodded its head before jumping in front of the two. Riolus right arm lit ablaze while the left arm radiated with staic shocks. Everyone around him gasped in shock and worry.

"Zorua quick attack " one of the police officers shouted as the dark fox type pokemon charged at Riolu. But before Zorua could strike the dark pokemon blocked the hit for Riolu using protect. Everyone was in shock due to the pokemon protecting Clay and April.

" Umbereon... I think I understand... boy? " Zak shouted as Umbereon wandered over back to Zak. Clay looked up after letting Riolu back onto his shoulder with a smile.

" we will allow your help in this situation. Officer Jenny if they cause any issues for you and your men, I will take responsibility " Zak explained as Clay nodded before pointing to the two police officers and the Zorua.

"Then arrest those two and their pokemon... they kidnapped the gym leader in a rug " 

"Now that you mention it... I do recognise them " April explained agreeing with her brother. Officer Jenny then walked over with her pokemon partner, Growlethe.

"Then you two are under arrest until we get the truth " Officer Jenny explained walking closer with two other police officers behind her. The two boys and their pokemon then did a back flip onto a set of chairs.

Team ??? Motto

???: Prepare for trouble! 

???: Make it double! 

???: To protect the world from devastation! 

???: To unite all peoples within our nation!

???: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

???: To extend our reach to the stars above! 

Karl: Karl!

Quackity: Quackity!

Karl: Team El Rapids off at the speed of light!

Quackity: Surrender now or prepare to fight! 

Zorua: Zorua! That's right! ♪ 

Motto is over 

The group were in utter shock. There was a talking pokemon.

"We won't let you get away with kidnapping a Gym leader" Clay shouted as Quackity chuckled.

"Kidnapping a Gym leader wasn't on our to-do list but he wouldn't release his pokemon " Quackity explained as Karl and Zorua nodded. Zak then walked past Clay and Officer Jenny.

"How big is this room boy " He asked stopping in front of Team El Rapids with a evil look in his eyes.

" about ten metres tall and twenty one across why " Officer Jenny asked cutting Clay off while April hid behind the two police officers with Togepi in her hands.

"Then I shall call apon thee, Yveltal. Hear my plea and help save my friend " Zak ordered as a dark vortex opened up near the ceiling. The vortex started blowing out huge bursts of wind making a few chairs fall over. That was when Clay heard it. The cry of a massive bird pokemon crawled through the portal. It had to be Yveltal.

"Zorry... you never told us that he was Yveltal's guardian trainer "

"I didn't think I had to Karl... cause I didn't know " The zorua screamed as Karl picked it up before looking at Quackity.

"Come on screw this Quackity... we ended to leave " Karl shouted dragging Quackity by the arm while he and Zorua ran. Yveltal then beat its wings faster before shooting a dark pulse after them.

"Togepi light screen " April shouted as a circular wall appeared around Quackity, Karl and Zorua.

"Zak calm him down " Clay shouted before looking into Zaks eyes. They were filled with anger and rage.

"Officer Jenny " April shouted clenching to her arm.

" the Gym leaders, Elite four and even the champion share a special bond with legendary and mythical pokemon of the type they train in. But once there mind becomes clouded the Pokemon acts on its own " 

" so that means Yveltal has the power to destroy the ship " Clay asked as officer Jenny nodded.

"Then let us save him together " A boy with dark brown hair explained as Officer Jenny gasped in shock.

"Gym leader Darryl " 

"Officer Jenny order your growlithe to burn one of Yveltals wings, you boy... your Riolu knows ice punch then please freeze the wing still " Darryl explained before turning to April.

"Get Togepi to use Metronome and pray that its sing... my meloetta will be on stand by to help " Darryl ordered as they all nodded getting into there places.

"Growlithe fire fang on his right wing"

"Riolu ice punch"

"Togepi use metronome and make sure its sing " they ordered as each Pokemon played there part well and now it was all up to Darryl. 

" may the graceful Meloetta please sing for us " Darryl ordered as a pokemon appeared from behind a plant pot.

"Now Relic song " He ordered as the pokemon began singing its song.

" Relic song... a song from long ago used to calm down ravaged pokemon and the closed hearts of those corrupted " Officer Jenny explained as Yveltal stopped screeching and destroying the room. It then flew through a portal as Zak collapsed to the ground. The two police officers then helped Zak up and took him somewhere.

" Gym leader Darryl... I am greatful that you are safe " Officer Jenny explained while bowing down to him.

"As am I... now these two... they seem familiar " Darryl explained while staring at Clay and April while there pokemon played with Meloetta.

"Oh... these are the champion and a member of the Unova Elite four. There names ar-"

"I believe you been fooled... these are the older siblings to the Unova Champion... does your brother know your here " Darryl asked before taking the hint by how shy Clay and his sister were.

" these two shall stay in my room... its only fair so they can talk to there brother and the elite four they tried to impersonate. Is that OK with you Champion Harry " Darryl asked as April and Clays eyes went wide before turning around to see their younger brother with the four Unova Elite four members.

"Ahhmeh... you two have some explaining to don't you agree Harry " A women with blonde hair asked sounding sheepish as the youngest one there nodded.

-peaceborough forest-

"Do you hear that Virizion " a boy asked kneeling next to the river. He was washing his glasses in the stream while his pokemon parter played around in it.

"Yes... I too hear the voice that will bring the sword of justice back together as well as the guardian that will work with Keldio " The green pokemon explained as the one from the river ran up to George with a look excitement.

"Then I must meet them as well as the others my age. I do own Proffesor Spruce for giving me and my siblings jobs in her lab" The boy explained drying his glasses before picking up the pokemon.

"Come on Oshawott"


	3. Chapter 2 The boy in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the cruise from destruction April and Clay meet there younger brother and champion, Henry with his elite four guardians. Meanwhile the boy and Virizion watch as another boy get sprayed by Oddishs spores before being attacked by a evil team

\- S.S Aqua Champion Suite-

"The utter mockery you are making of us by stealing Pokemon trainer licenses, destroying part of the ship, why i should tell Proffesor Juniper to revoke your trainer licenses " The blonde women from earlier shouted as Clay and April sat across from her and the boy with their heads looking down on the floor.

"Were sorry... we just wanted t-"

"Come now Caitlin... what were your psychic type pokemon going to do against a dark type " a man asked walking in with three others. One of them was Gym leader Darryl. They then toom their seats. The man sitting next to April while Darryl sat next.

"Well... Grimsley maybe you shouldn't have been asking people to play your stupid coin flipping game with your mandibuzz " Caitlin shouted causing a few people to chuckle. The boy then stood up and bowed.

"I cannot thank you enough brother, if it weren't for you being at the scene then the cruise would have been destroyed"

" your too kind to your siblings champ... it tugs at my heart strings " another man cried as a women opposite him sighed in annoyance. There names was Marhsal the black belt Champ and Shauntal the story writer. Grimsleys name was Grimsley the lucky and Caitlins was Caitlin the sleepy.

"Now... for your reward Clay. I hope this will suffice " There brother explained pulling out a envelope and sliding it across the table. Clay took it and opened it, inside was a plastic card and a letter.

"Inside is one million P, i hope it will help you on your journey and April your gift is with Darryl. When I told him how much you adore my pokemon he said he will give you one" 

"Its the least I could do... after all you saved Zak " Darryl explained putting a pokeball into Aprils hands as she smiled widely.

" thank you... but we did what anyone else would have done " Clay explained putting the card into his wallet as his brother shook his head.

"What you did was a thousand times more heroic than what I would have done... your also wondering why I am here on this cruise "

"He has been called to the temple of protection for a meeting with bishops Linda and Cain... there will be other champions and elite four members there as well. Even the Dreaminia Champion will be making a appearance this year " Caitlin explained as April and Clay nodded.

"Attention all passengers we will now be arriving in Dreaminia,have a safe trip" Someone over the intercoms explained aseveryone in the room listened.

"Then this is goodbye then Henry till the tournament.... I hope you are coming i mean " Clay asked as his brother nodded. April and Clay said there goodbyes and went to go and finish packing.

\- Peaceborough forest-

"Thanks Virizion for getting the pokemon to help " The boy asked with his oshawott on his lap as he sorted pokemon food into bowls. Virizion was helping him give the bowls out to the wild pokemon.

"That is ok George... is your friend over there OK " Virizion asked as George turned to the boy that was cuddling an oddish. George had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"I think Oddish used his spores on Nick... can you go and get me a poison Berry, paralyse Berry and a sleep berry" George asked as the pokemon nodded before going off to do so while George tried to pry the oddish from Nicks hands.

"Osha...Osha...wott " Oshawott cried trying to get Nicks attention to help his trainer. 

"Noooooo....GEORGIE.... HES MY BEST FRIEND "Nick cried with his eyes wide open. George sighed knowing he was right. His friend was defiantly affected my a spore of some kind.

"Nick please... if you don't let go it will spray me too " 

Nooooo.... get your own best friend " Nick cried with a hint of pain in his voice while Oddish started getting scared. The pokemon then released his spores effecting George and Nick. Both boys then fell over being influenced by the spores. Oshawott and Nicks partner pancham sighed as Virizion cam back too carrying three branches full of berries.

"Pidgeot darling can you take oshawott and bring Proffesor Spruce here... we could use her help " Virizion asked as the bird pokemon and oshawott nodded. He then hopped onto Pidgeots back before flying out of the forest. 

"The rest of you instead of laughing help make them comfortable...thanks " Virizion asked as the other pokemon there nodded before trying their best to move while Virizion watched. She sensed something and it was getting closer. She hopped help arrives soon.

"Entei fire blast " A voice shouted as Virizion barely dodged the fiery ball that lit a tree on fire. The pokemon near her got scared as they dragged Nick and George further away.

"I sensed you had entered... but I should have realised more from the guardians of the legendary dog trio "Virizion muttered panting as two men and a women appeared from behind the trees. There pokemon followed shortly behind them.

"Raikou Thunder "

"Suicune hydro pump " the other two shouted as Virizion jumped back from both attacks.

"Guardian of Entei... would you truly hurt him... your own flesh and blood " Virizion asked as Entei's trainer nodded.

"ENTEI FIRE BLAST AT THE CHILDREN " The trainer ordered as Entei prepared to attack. The attack launched before becoming a lot of smoke. Virizion had used energy ball to lower the intensity of Fire blast before taking the hit for them.

"The story of the father that betrayed his own son is so... touching. Raikou Thunder the children " 

"Suicune follow it with a hydro Pump " the other two shouted as Virizion shot two energy balls one in the air and one at the hydro pump. It stopped both attacks from launching.

"In this domain everyone that worships me shall be protected " Virizion explained with a smile while readying herself to fight.

\- Proffesor Spruces lab-

"Wooper sit still... I'm trying to get you clean so maybe someone might just take you" A women with short brown hair cried being splashed by the water type pokemon. The other pokemon in the garden laughed before joining in. The women had a huge smile on her face as two assistants came outside.

"Proffesor, officer Jenny called saying a fire has been spotted in the forest... George hasn't responded... do you mind if we go and help " One of the assistants shouted as the proffesor nodded with a look of concern as Clay and April walked towards them.

"Excuse me " the assistants cried shoving past April and Clay before getting on bikes and riding off.

"Excuse me are you Proffesor Spruce " Clay asked as the women nodded trying to wash Wooper. The other pokemon came up to them with a look of excitement.

"If that's the ground type soap can you put it over there while I wa-Oh your not Terry with my delivery " The proffesor cried seeing who it actually was. Togepi and Riolu hopped out of there pokeballs with excitement about making new friends.

"No... my name is Clay and this is my sister April... you should be expecting us "Clay asked as the proffesor nodded drying her hands on a cloth.

"Oh right... I'm sorry a lot has just happened "She explained with a smile on her face as April began looking around in the sky. That was when she saw them.

" proffesor... my pokemon isn't the best " April asked as the proffesor turned to her before seeing what she was on about.

"Thats...I need to call officer Jenny... George please be safe " The proffesor explained running back into the house as the pokemon landed with Oshawott jumping off in a rush. Oshawott started waving his arms around to Riolu and Togepi who nodded at him.

"Riolu... Rio" 

"We should help... take the spare bike and follow Pidgeot. I'm sure by the time you get there the proffesor would have called Officer Jenny" April pleaded as Clay nodded unaware that wooper had climbed into the bike basket to fall asleep.

"OK Riolu return... Oshawott lead me there please " Clay explained as Oshawott nodded hoping onto his shoulder as Clay got on the bike ad started pedaling to the forest with Pidgeot leading them.

"Officer Jenny has bee-WHERES WOOPER " the proffesor cried as April looked around realising the pokemon that was once in the pool was gone.

"Where's your brother as well"

"He went to go and help... you don't think wooper went" April started saying as Proffesor Spruce ran to her car with April and Togepi shortly behind her. It was now a race against time not only to save George and the pokemon but to also stop the fire that would destroy Peaceborough Town.


	4. Chapter 3 Guardian George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire is spreading out of control. Now on his way Clay hurries so that George and others are safe but will a old friend get in the way.

\- Route 1 (outside peaceborough forest)-

" blastoise use rain dance followed by hydro pump, Podgeots follow that with sand attack " Officer Jenny ordered as the pokemon on the ground and in the air nodded doing so. The fire had spread fast due to how powerful Entei was.

"Ma'am... we need to start evacuating... we can't keep the fire back " A officer explained with a look of sadness in his eyes. She nodded knowing he was right but she was also worried about the pokemon and the missing boys.

"Begin telling the people to move ba-"

"Umbereon Psychic on the water in the lake"

"Espeon you too. Help him move it to the fire " Two voices shouted together with their pokemon releasing a cry as they came out of their pokeballs. The voices belong to Darryl and Zak.

"Thank you for your help you two " Officer Jenny explained with a smile as both gym leaders nodded. Clay had also arrived at the scene with Oshawott and co.

"Order your officers with ground, psychic or water types to help out too and any civilians can as well " Darryl ordered as Officer agency nodded going to relay the order.

" Darryl...Zak, hi" Clay shouted waving at them with Oshawott and co shortly behind them. Wooper had also crept out from the basket and stood behind them with the same smile on his face he always had.

"Clay... I'm sorry but if your on your way to Flamesworth city then I would suggest going to Insectox city instead " Darryl explained as Zak nodded. Clay however shook his head and looked them in their eyes with a look of determination. 

"I'm actually here to find the boy in the forest. See this right here is his oshawott and... a random pidgeot " Clay explained with a smile as Darryl and Zak nodded. Officer Jenny then walked over again with a annoyed look.

"You must be Clay.... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STEALING A STARTER POKEMON FROM A DEFENCELESS WOMEN " Officer Jenny shouted as Clay jumped due to her shouting tone. The other two just stood there watching with a hint of conclusion as Wooper waddled over. 

"Wooper" it cried with the same smile it always has. Clay and officer Jenny looked at Wooper in pure shock.

"Your the pokemon from the lab... did you wanna help me save George " Clay asked picking up the pokemon and scratching under its chin gently. Wooper cried in excitement.

"Then if it came wi-"

"Ahhhhhhh" Everyone screamed cutting officer Jenny off as the ground shook. The fire had gotten worse and Clay knew it was only a matter of time till George was gone.

"I need to get in there and save him... he is in danger " Clay ordered as Officer Jenny thought for a moment while Zak and Darryl with the help of the others tried to put the fire out.

"Fine... I will come with you. When we find the assistant then we will flee. Vaporeon... come on out " Officer Jenny shouted as the blue fish pokemon appeared next to her.

"Vaporeon here will be using rain dance so the fire won't touch us... but you and the pokemon must stay close " She added as Clay nodded. That was all she needed to know as they ran to her motorbike. Clay had oshawott and Wooper on his lap with Vaporeon in to the side of him. Pidgeot took to the skys to lead them to them. The clock had started ticking.

-peaceborough forest -

"Virizion... thank you for carrying Nick " George explained with his hand covering his mouth. The pokemon had Nick on his back, still weak from oddish's spores. George had come around sooner and with the help of the other pokemon they had then began walking to the entrance.

"If you need me too... I could carry you my guardian " 

"I told you not to call me that, I still need to do the training an-"

"I am only joking young one... do you think we could run a bit " Virizion asked cutting Goerge off with a smile as George nodded. The smoke had gotten really thick and they could barely see. 

"Suicune Hydro pump " A voice shouted a spout of water whizzed past Vizirion and George. The two jumped out of the way while Nick slid off of Virizions back. The pokemon near them also moved out of the way as it crashed into a tree making it split in two.

"Now, Georgie will you listen to my request " Suicune's trainer asked walking from behind the tree. The voice belonged to a girl. As she walked closer George gasped recognising the voice.

"M-Minx " George stuttered walking backwards slowly in pure shock. 

"So you do rember me... but don't worry, I won't hurt you. Unless... you get in my way " Minx shouted as Suicune charged at Virizion preparing another move. George closed his eyes in worry.

"Oshawott, Wopper WATER GUN... pidgeot use gust " A voice shouted making George open his eyes to see Suicune get blasted again a tree.

"Vaporeon ice beam " A voice George recognised which belonged to Officer Jenny. George calmed down as he saw Suicune frozen against a tree. 

" you stupid bi-"

"Who are you and why are you attacking him for... the goddam forest is burning down " The boy shouted as George wandered over to the others before picking up oshawott. 

"Her name is the water maiden of the elite four... Minx. She was a friend t-"

"But that doesn't explain why she would try and hurt you... oh by the way the name is Clay " Clay explained driving him a smile and wink as Wooper wandered over to rub his head on Georges head.

" Woop"

"Hey bud-Wait don't distract me. As I was saying before you rudly interupt me. She was one of my friends " George shouted as Minx started chuckling before throwing two pokeballs.

"Gyar"

"Milo" The two new pokemon cried as the other locked eyes with them.

"Milotic and Gyarados hydro pump " Minx ordered as the two pokemon prepared to attack. 

"Watch out " Clay shouted closing his eyes with the others. But the attack never came towards them.

"Pancham circle throw and Miractis use pin needle now " a voice cried as a panda like pokemon hopped towards the pokemon before grabbing both tails and hurling then at a tree. A grass type also appeared shooting needles at them.

"Nick " George shouted with excitement in his eyes as the once sleepy boy stood up.

" your that new fire gym leader, still got daddy issues " Minx asked with a smirk as the look in Nick's eyes change.

"You took him from me five years ago you self centre-"

"Minx we need to go, our boss wants us back as Ranboo is getting suspicious of us " Schlatt ordered as Minx nodded returning her pokemon back into there balls.

"Your lucky... you can keep virizion for today but we will be back " Minx shouted as a yellow pokemon appeared teleporting both away.

"Vaporeon rain dance now " Officer Jenny shouted creating a huge storm to put out the remaining fire.

"So, I assume your Woopers trainer " Nick asked walking over to Clay while George carried Oshawott with Virizion wandering behind.

"No, he must have snuck away.... oh God my sister and the Proffesor. Oh there both gonna kill me " 

"Calm down... Clay. You saved not only me and Nick but the forest some what, I'm sure she wi... will be fi..fine" George started saying spacing out his words as he wobbled slightly. He then collapsed a bit while holding onto Clay.

"Hey what's wrong "

"That would be my fault. He is a new guardian in training and as he hasnt caught me... he is a bit weak but a few hou-"

"Y-You can talk" Clay cried cutting off virizion as Nick chuckled. With the smile on his face he knew Clay was gonna come in handy with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowmits shoot and might not be good. But I wanted to get a part out to say I'm back after disappearing for a week. College stuff came up and there will only be one 0art of each story out a week.


End file.
